


Lives

by Rei_Howaitorozu



Series: Our Many Lives [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Emotions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Reincarnation, Romance, Science Fiction, Soulmates, Tags will be updated accordingly, There are too many characters, Will there be a happy ending?, doctor who - Freeform, maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Howaitorozu/pseuds/Rei_Howaitorozu
Summary: What does it mean to be Alive? I have no idea. I have no memory of my beginning. I do not know my end. Only He can help me discover myself, and then I may die.





	Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this! I had an idea that was inspired by the Doctor's regeneration and decided to write about it. The main character is reincarnated every time she dies and is somehow connected to the Doctor. I hope you like this and have as much fun reading it as I will writing!

I knew him as a child. Time Tots they called them. A silly name if you asked me. I was born around the same time he was, for the first time. I was not Gallifreyan, no. I was something they did not understand and never would. Not even the great Doctor could. I do not even know. I have never met another of my kind. There were no records of any like me. At each death I was reborn as a new body. I always had enough power to choose my likeness; however, that was all. My memories were always locked until I knew him again. For what purpose, I did not know. I did know that I had the power to choose my death, and I would be reborn until I decided to leave the universe forever.

I needed to know my connection to him. I needed to know why I existed, and with each meeting I knew more. He was always more than willing to help me discover it, for it involved him too. There was never a time when we did not know each other, at least in our subconscious minds. I always wondered if it plagued him, not knowing. He hated not knowing things. So each time we were reunited, we would try and find my true origin. My true self. We lived many lives together.


End file.
